


The Joys of Joorre

by Midhahlok (MistressOakdown)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alduin has a human form now, Claiming Bites, Don't Ask Questions, Dovahzul (Elder Scrolls), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I would've given it more plot but I was Horny, Nonbinary Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Other, Rough Sex, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Midhahlok
Summary: Alduin struggles to understand any upsides to being in a human form. His companion, the Dragonborn, helps him see some of the upsides to being mortal.
Relationships: Alduin (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, Alduin/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The Joys of Joorre

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried to keep this as gender-neutral as possible with they/them pronouns. There are very light references to AFAB anatomy, but they’re easily glossed over (I’m pretty sure it’s literally like one or two sentences). If anyone wants me to do an AMAB rewrite of the smut scene, I can.
> 
> Also, all Dovahzul phrases can be plugged into the translator, but they’re also all down at the bottom of the page.

The low, annoyed grumbles from the man beside them didn’t go unnoticed by his companion, who looked up at his brooding form as they walked through the streets of Solitude. Y/N had finally convinced him to shift to his human form, which was no easy feat. You’d think they were asking him to crawl on the ground like a worm. They supposed, in a way, they were. They’d only needed to grab some supplies from the blacksmith, and they’d be right back out, but he refused to let them go anywhere around humans without his protection. Much to his chagrin, they wouldn’t let him fly over the skies of Solitude menacingly as he kept an eye on them. Given that the people of Skyrim still believed them to have killed Alduin in Sovngarde, they couldn’t have any evidence to the contrary.

Even in his human form, he was still a sight to behold. Black, shaggy hair with a beard to match, broad shoulders, and standing well over six feet tall, he was certainly built like any other nord man. Of course, he was slightly larger. The level of ego embodied in every dovah had to come out in some way, and they supposed that was the way he chose to show his ‘superiority’. It was good enough of a disguise for no one else to notice, though, so that worked for them.

“Hello, Beirand!” the Dragonborn greeted as the two made their way up the slope to the blacksmith.

“Greetings, Y/N. Come to grab all my ebony again?” he questioned teasingly, Y/N rolling their eyes.

“It’s just so much easier than getting myself,” they replied, fishing in their bag for their gold. Beirand’s eyes landed on their companion, the man’s face set in a scowl. He was quite used to seeing the Dragonborn arrive with numerous different friends. Young mages from the college, one man in a jester costume, and once even a vampire. But this companion of theirs seemed… different. _Threatening_.

“And, uh… who’s your new friend here?” He asked, shooting the Dragonborn a wary look. Their eyes widened for a second. They hadn’t thought about that. They can’t exactly say his real name.

“My name is Suleyk,” Alduin answered for them, making the Dragonborn release a barely-concealed sigh of relief. The answer seemed to be convincing enough, as Beirand went back to getting the ebony together for Y/N. The rest of the visit was relatively quiet, Alduin’s imposing nature not giving Beirand much of a desire for small talk.

As they left the city, the Dragonborn could feel their companion’s irritation growing. They intended to take the carriage back to their manor so they could drop off their acquired supplies, but their companion couldn’t help but argue.

“I could easily carry us there without riding in _osos sahlo joor-_ ”

“Carriage, Alduin. It’s a _carriage_ , and we’re taking it. Get in,” they cut him off, climbing into the back. He glared at them for several moments, before following suit. Once he was sitting beside them, they leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“In case you’ve not noticed, you’re not exactly the smoothest dragon in the world. Those spikes don’t exactly make taking you for a joyride very enjoyable.” His only answer was an indignant ‘hmph’ as the carriage rode along, the rest of the trip going by in silence.

They arrived at the manor in no time. The Dragonborn hopped out quickly and thanked the driver, Alduin simply stepping out and going straight to the door. As they pulled off, Y/N went to enter their home but was stopped by a hand on the door.

“We are away from other _joorre_ , and there is an open area. I’m changing back,” he said simply, going to walk away. A hand grabbing onto his arm stopped him, though.

“At least come inside for a bit. I may need help in the basement.” Alduin stared at the Dragonborn for several moments, before finally sighing and accepting his fate, following them into their home.

It didn’t take any time at all to get their supplies sorted the way they liked. They didn’t truly need Alduin’s help at all, but they enjoyed his company, especially in this form. Alduin may be fully dovah, but Y/N was certainly physically human, and had all the tendencies that came with that fact. For instance, when met with a tall, protective, _attractive_ man that refused to leave their side… well, a person’s mind will wander. As they came back upstairs into the dining room, they could only imagine what he was capable of-

“This is insulting. I still struggle to understand why you force me to stay in this _joor kopraan_ ,” the dragon snapped suddenly, jarring Y/N from their thoughts. They raised an eyebrow.

“You really don’t see the advantages to not being a giant, spiky dragon trying to exist in Skyrim?”

“There are none. I am weak in this body. Vulnerable. I am meant to dominate. I cannot do that in this useless flesh.” Y/N sucked in a breath, tempted to explain exactly how he could dominate in that form. As their mind wandered, an idea formed in their mind, a wicked smile spreading across their face.

“I bet I can show you the benefits of being in that form,” they suggested, the dovah raising an eyebrow.

“I highly doubt that,” he replied, but they could tell by his demeanor that he was waiting for them to continue. They moved over to the table, pulling out a chair.

“Sit,” they commanded, and surprisingly to both parties, he obeyed.

“What are you planning, _mal dovah?”_ He asked, but they simply shushed him, walking closer.

“You want to know what humans can experience that dragons can’t?” They asked, running a hand through his hair. Though the dovah looked irritated, he nodded slightly, more curious than anything as to what the Dovahkiin was planning. Before his thoughts could go too deep, he was met with warm lips pressed against his own. Though every ounce of his soul wanted to rip away, yelling in disgust about the insulting nature of the action, he found himself unable to pull away, instead letting the Dovahkiin continue. More likely than not, being in this form made him more reactive to human gestures, things that would disgust a normal dovah. As the Dovahkiin’s lips moved against his own, though, their hands coming up to both tangle in his hair, he found his body reacting in more ways than one. Ways that he couldn’t prevent.

Once the Dragonborn pulled back, they had to keep from laughing at Alduin’s flushed face. Insulting him would only end up bringing this game of theirs to an end, and they were curious as to how long they could go before he finally either left or snapped. They could only hope he would end up doing the latter. They leaned back in, this time connecting their lips with his neck, just below his jaw. His hand shot up almost instinctively to grab their waist, the other hand clenching into a fist by his side, a last-ditch effort to rein in his self-control. They pulled back once again, looking into his eyes as they took a moment to breathe. After a few moments, he spoke, his voice a deep rumble, an echo of his true voice in his dovah form.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me, _mal dovahkiin_ , but stop,” he commanded, but Y/N just raised an eyebrow. They’d heard how his voice sounds when he’s actually warning someone. The slight breathlessness in his voice gave away that that was not currently the case. They glanced down between them, the evident tent in his pants only adding further evidence to their theory. They glanced back up.

“If you truly want me to stop, Alduin, I will. Or, I can let you find out what it feels like to dominate in this form, as well.” He seemed to pause for a moment, thinking over his options. As he took his time, the Dragonborn took the opportunity to move to sit in his lap, perching where they could shift forward and rub against the hardness in his pants. He inhaled sharply, his eyes locking with the Dragonborn’s. There was a fire in his eyes that they’d never seen before, and they could feel the wetness growing between their legs.

“I could hurt you,” he warned, the last of his resolve starting to break. A small smile appeared on the Dovahkiin’s face.

“It’s okay. I can handle it,” they responded, shifting their hips to grind against him again. His hands shot to their hips, his grip tighter than before. Controlling. Y/N leaned forward, their lips brushing against his ear.

“ _Suleyk_. You and I both know that name means ‘power’. Why don’t you show me that you’re deserving of such a name?”

That was the last straw. His hand shot to the back of their head, pulling them into a rough kiss. His other hand started moving to pull off their top, their kiss having to break for a moment as he pulled it over their head. His hands immediately moved to their front, scraping his nails down their chest and stomach, marking them with harsh red lines. His hand moved back down to their waist, gripping them tightly and lifting them from his lap. Before they could say anything in protest, he lifted them up, his extra strength making it an easy feat to hoist them over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Once he reached the bed, he unceremoniously dropped them onto it, gaining a yelp from the Dovahkiin, before crawling his way on top of them.

“This is what you wanted?” He questioned, looking down at his mortal companion. The flush of their face, the rise and fall of their chest, the way they looked up at him so adoringly… all of it was doing something to him he was unfamiliar with. He was seeing the Dovahkiin in a light he never thought he could, and worst of all, he was _enjoying_ it. His thoughts got interrupted by the feeling of hands down near his crotch, the Dovahkiin’s hands making quick work of the fastenings on his pants. He had a mind to stop them, but something in him made him pause. They reached into his pants, pulling his hardened cock out of its confines. He couldn’t help but feel his pride swell at the small gasp that came from his companion. Nord men already tended to be well-endowed, but the extra size he had from not being properly human helped him in more ways than just muscle and height. He bit back a moan as their hand gently squeezed around him.

“Take off your clothes,” He commanded, the mortal beneath him raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“You should know by now that I’m not one to follow orders-”

Their statement was cut off as a hand shot to their throat, squeezing just enough to start making them lightheaded, but not cutting off their air supply.

_**“Govey hin ahtiid, mal Dovahkiin,”**_ He repeated. They _hated_ the power his voice had over them. Dragons, and as such, anyone with a dragon’s _soul_ , has domination in their blood. They should be fighting back for control. Perhaps they could blame it on their human physicality, but all they felt the urge to do was to simply _obey_. They kicked their boots off before lifting their hips up off the bed, squirming out of their bottoms. Once they managed to finally kick them off and onto the floor, the situation finally sank in. Here they lay, completely naked under Alduin, the World Eater himself, who they’d been meant to kill only months prior, and here they were laying under him, almost shaking in anticipation. And there _he_ was, gazing down at them hungrily as if they were prey he was preparing to launch at.

The comparison wasn’t too far off, as he quickly shot down and covered their mouth with his. His hand came back up to rest against their throat as the other glided down their body, across their chest, down the expanse of their stomach, resting just above where they needed his touch the most. A quiet ‘please’ escaped from them before they could stop it, the dovah above them letting out a quiet chuckle as he let his hand slowly lower. He gave no warning before plunging two fingers deep inside them, the Dovahkiin letting out a whine. He began pumping in and out at an excruciating pace. Y/N supposed they _may_ have benefitted from teaching him what _gentle_ sex was beforehand, but it was too late for regrets now. His large fingers filling them up so perfectly was already starting to heat the coil in their stomach, and it didn’t take much longer before they were coming undone in his hand, screams of his name echoing off the walls of the manor. As he watched their release, he could only think one thing. _He wanted to hear that again._

They got no time to recover before he was positioning himself above them, reaching down to line himself up with their entrance. He locked eyes with the Dovahkiin, _his_ Dovahkiin, once more. He wasn’t sure why he was beginning to hesitate now; He’d already come so far. Perhaps he was… no. He wasn’t worried. He was _Alduin_. Firstborn of Akatosh. He doesn’t worry about rejection from mortals, especially not ones whose souls so perfectly mesh with his own.

A whimper from them broke him from his thoughts, their hips squirming as they tried to entice him to go further. He took one last look into their eyes, before quickly thrusting his hips forward, a low groan coming from deep in his chest as he felt the warmth of their body around his cock. Their hands shot up to wrap around his neck as they cried out from his rough entry. A small part of him felt remorse from hurting them, but he knew they’d been through worse. Gods, he’d _personally_ put them through worse.

“Please move, Alduin. _Please_ ,” they begged, and he obeyed, immediately picking up a rough pace as he fucked into them. Their hands moved down to rest on his shoulders, their nails digging into his flesh as they whimpered and cried for him. He wasn’t even sure how he knew what to do; Dragons don’t reproduce in such a way. Perhaps simply being in the form of a human gave him the knowledge needed. Perhaps it was just instinct. He didn’t know. He only knew that every ounce of his body wanted to mark the Dovahkiin in every possible way. He wanted everyone in Tamriel to know that they were _his._ ** _His_** _Dovahkiin_ , who had bested him in Sovngarde, spared his life, and was now trusting him wholly with their body. He watched as their face screwed up in pleasure, the little noises coming from them only spurring on his desires. 

He leaned down, nipping at their neck as he continued thrusting into them, a brilliant mix of red and purple littering the side of their neck. Once he was satisfied with the color, he let out a deep growl and bit down, sharp teeth piercing their skin. Their scream of pain mixed with the ones of pleasure sent his mind into overdrive, his thrusts gaining even more roughness as he ran his tongue over the bite mark. His mind was a simple chant of one word. Dii.

The Dovahkiin’s noises began rising in pitch, their heat beginning to flutter around his cock. Their begging became more jumbled, more rapid as they approached their release. He could feel his end coming soon as well, and bent down to press another rough kiss to their lips. He pulled back only slightly, his lips still brushing against their lips as he spoke.

_“Tinvaak tol hi los dii.”_ He growled out, focused on keeping his climax at bay until he heard those words fall from their lips. He wanted his claim on them to be recognized… No. He wanted his claim to be mutual. He needed to know they felt the same. It took a moment for the Dovahkiin to gather their thoughts enough to speak, but they did.

_“Zu’u los hin! Zu’u los hin, dii dovah! Zu’u-Zu’u los h-hin,”_ they repeated over and over, the final acknowledgment of their bond with him enough to send them over the edge, their body shaking as they came around him. Alduin pressed another kiss to their lips to silence their cries as they came, though this one was not as rough as the others. The feeling of them throbbing around his cock made him finally come undone with a roar, thrusting a few more times before pushing deep inside them, pumping his seed into them as he claimed them once more.

It seems both a second and a millennia before they came back to their senses, his forehead resting against their as they came down from their high. He pushed his weight off of them, gently pulling out. Though he hated the loss of their embrace, seeing his seed drip out of them filled him with a deep sense of satisfaction. He rolled over off of them, resting beside them in their large bed. The room was filled with nothing but their still-heavy breathing for several minutes, before the Dovahkiin turned their head to look at him.

“So… still hate having a human form, _dii dovah?”_ They questioned cheekily. He turned his head to face them, his earlier dark expression replaced with a cocked eyebrow and a look of half-hearted judgement.

“Don’t be cocky, Dovahkiin. It does not suit you,” he replied, though he couldn’t help but let a hint of smile grace his normally stoic features as they rolled their eyes at them. He went to say something else, but stopped himself as he saw the Dovahkiin’s eyes start to droop, a yawn escaping them.

“Are you tired?” He questioned, the Dovahkiin nodding slightly. They looked over at him again, exhaustion evident in their eyes.

“If you want… If you want to, you can go. I know you still probably want to change back,” they commented, slowly beginning to succumb to sleep. He debated it for a few moments, but by the time he came to a decision, they were already asleep, their face relaxed into an expression of gentle peace, one he’d never seen grace their features in their previous exploits. He stared at them for a moment, before pulling them closer, dragging the blanket up from the foot of the bed to cover them both. He wrapped his arms around them, tucking their face into his neck and holding them tight to his body. If the other dov could see him now... 

_“Pruzah vulon, dii dovah…”_ he heard them mumble against his neck.

…It didn’t matter. He was alive. He was alive, and he had the Dovahkiin. _His_ Dovahkiin. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off with them. He could worry about stretching his wings in the skies of Tamriel tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Dovahzul Translations:
> 
> “Osos sahlo joor-” = “Some weak human-”
> 
> “Joorre” = “Mortals”
> 
> “Joor kopraan” = “Human body”
> 
> “Mal dovah” = “Little dragon”
> 
> “Mal dovahkiin” = “Little Dragonborn” (I know it’s like the exact same I’m just doing everything)
> 
> “Govey hin ahtiid, mal Dovahkiin” = “Remove your clothing, little Dragonborn”
> 
> “Tinvaak tol hi los dii” = “Speak/Say that you are mine”
> 
> “Zu’u los hin” = “I am yours”
> 
> “Dii dovah” = “My dragon”
> 
> “Pruzah vulon” = “Good night”


End file.
